non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park)
|name = Spinosaurus }}A Spinosaurus is a theropod native to the island of Isla Sorna and is the only one of its kind that lived in the island. Creation Spinosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. Oddly, it was not a dinosaur on InGen's List nor was it planned to be an attraction in Jurassic Park. The body color of the Spinosaur was a mixture of dark and light gray, a yellowed underbelly, and red splotches around its face, across its back, and at the end of its tail. The sail had blue circles, possibly for attracting the opposite sex. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, it had pronated wrists. The cloned Spinosaurus had strong jaws, immense strength, a thick hide, and a more terrestrial lifestyle with a shorter sail. The skull also had several differences from the original, such as bearing two head crests instead of just one crest. Most of its snout and its teeth resembled that of Suchomimus rather than the original Spinosaurus with an estimated 76 teeth in the dinosaur's palate. It is unknown how many Spinosaurs were recreated. According to the Dinosaur Protection Group, the Spinosaurus was declared extinct after the 2015 incident of Isla Nublar. History During his time lost on Isla Sorna Eric Kirby learned that though Tyrannosaurus rex urine can scare off small dinosaurs like Compsognathus, it can also attract Spinosaurus. Amanda Kirby, Eric's mother, apparently attracted a Spinosaurus that would follow her and her group throughout the duration of the incident by shouting her missing son's name through a megaphone. Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirby family, spotted the large dinosaur and began to fire his gun at it as his fellow mercenaries, Udesky and M.B. Nash, fled from the area. The attack failed to stop the Spinosaurus and the dinosaur injured its attacker's arm. This caused Cooper's group to desperately attempt to start up their plane so they can leave the island. Cooper got in front of the plane as it is about to take off and tried to convince the pilots, Udesky and M.B. Nash, to stop their vehicle so he can escape with them. But the Spinosaurus quickly emerged to the right of the wounded mercenary and proceeded to devour him right when the plane goes airborne. The airplane collides with the Spinosaur's sail just seconds after it takes the life of its first victim. The collision dealt nothing more than a minor injury to the large theropod, though the plane crashed into a tree in the surrounding jungle. The Spinosaurus soon quickly found the rest of Cooper's group inside the damaged airplane, removed the cockpit and grabbed ahold of M.B. Nash's leg with its strong jaws, pulling him down. Nash desperately fought against the Spinosaurus grip by grabbing Amanda Kirby's legs but despite his and Udesky's efforts, he was swiftly killed. The Spinosaur gave out a loud roar that shook the plane violently until it fell out of the tree and onto the ground below. With the passengers now under its feet, the Spinosaurus continued its rampage. The Spinosaur then proceeded to roll the already damaged airplane towards it, flatten it with its foot and rammed its head into the remaining portion, searching for the humans inside. Dr. Alan Grant and his team fled from the wreckage the Spinosaurus was scavenging, hoping it would lose sight of them. The Spinosaurus was quick to follow and began to chase them throughout the jungle only to be stopped by a patch of trees blocked it from continuing its pursuit. However, the Spinosaur met up with its prey soon afterward, only this time there was a male Tyrannosaurus rex pursuing them as well. As soon as the Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex saw each other a conflict ensured. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to strike, he clamped down on the Spinosaur's neck using his strong jaws, pinning it to the ground. Nonetheless, the Spinosaur briskly got back on its feet and broke free of the Tyrannosaurus death grip, taking the chance to try and bite its opponent's flanks, with the T. rex doing the same as well. The T. rex then decided to charge head first into the Spinosaur, pushing it forward, though this left him vulnerable to its next strike. The Spinosaurus bit down on the Tyrannosaurus neck, proceeded to grab it with its arms and snapped it, killing the Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus roared triumphantly as it claimed the carcass of its recent kill. This also allowed the human visitors to finally escape from the vicious Spinosaur, but they would soon encounter it once more throughout the duration of the incident. When the Spinosaurus consumed the mercenaries, their clothes and gear were undigested. The most notable of the objects was Paul Kirby's satellite phone that he gave to Nash, the second victim of Spinosaurus, that would ring inside its stomach. Eric Kirby, who had just met Alan Grant that had been tricked by the boy's family to navigate the island in the search to rescue him, heard this ringing of his father's satellite phone and assumed his family was in the area. Though he and Dr. Alan Grant did indeed reunite with his family on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, they all were soon aware of the Spinosaur's presence behind them by the discovery that Paul lacked his phone. As soon as the recently reunited group saw the Spinosaur it began to chase Eric and Alan, but the two reached the other side of the fence by crawling through a hole that was in it. For a brief moment, the predator seemed to have been detoured, unable to get past the fence, until the Spinosaurus smashed through the perimeter fence. With their only means of defense against the Spinosaurus penetrated, Dr. Alan Grant, the Kirby family, and his colleague Billy Brennan fled towards the Isla Sorna Field Lab. Once inside, Paul Kirby and Alan Grant barricaded the doors right before the Spinosaurus could get inside. Unlike the fence that surrounded the laboratory, the doors successfully prevented the Spinosaur from going through them. Uninterested, the dinosaur soon left. The group later reacquired the satellite phone from scavenging through the Spinosaur's dung that contained the remains of Nash and Cooper. The smell of the large predator's dung drew away a Ceratosaurus that could have potentially attacked them. The Spinosaur made one last attempt at killing the humans before the incident ended by stalking their boat they used to escape from the Isla Sorna Aviary from its inhabitants during a thunderstorm that began at night. It swam silently, hidden beneath the deep waters of the river that were rising as the rain from the storm fell, the only indication of its presence being the native Bonitos swimming away in fear of it. Then the Spinosaurus began its attack by ramming into the back of the boat, emerged out of the water, and proceeded to severely damage that section. This included the boat's center console, the portion that controls steering. But the most vital that was damaged was the fuel tank that was leaking rapidly. The Kirby family and Alan Grant locked themselves in a large cage on the watercraft for protection from the rampage of the Spinosaurus. However, their attempt was rendered futile when the Spinosaur pulled the cage into the water, nearly drowning the people inside as it became submerged. While the Spinosaur thrashed in the water searching for them, the entrapment landed on some rocks, allowing the top portion of the enclosure to surface and giving the trapped humans the oxygen they needed, though the dinosaur quickly used this to its advantage. It put its arm in the cage and grabbed Amanda Kirby, preparing to kill her. But her husband, Paul, who swam out of the cage once it went underwater, successfully distracted the predator by shouting from a half submerged crane he had just climbed. This in turn allowed the others to escape the cage. With Paul Kirby gaining its full attention, the Spinosaurus responded to his calls by giving the crane two nudges with its head, causing Paul Kirby to almost fall into the raging river below, dangling with nothing else to hold on to. Afterward, Dr. Alan Grant found the boat's flare gun in the riverbed near the entrapment and shot the Spinosaurus with it. The flare did nothing of harm to its target but once it fell into the water it ignited the petroleum that leaked out of the boat and into the river. Afraid of the fire surrounding it, the Spinosaur fled the area as the crane collapsed around it. Gallery File:Spinosaurus2.jpg|An animatronic head for the spinosaurus. File:Main-street_gallery3.jpg|The skeleton of the spinosaurus in Jurassic World File:Spinosaurus-JP3-01.jpg|Concept art by Mark McCreery File:Spinosaurusjpwarpath.png|''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' File:Spinoanimatronicjp3.png|Animatronic of a spinosaurus during production of Jurassic Park III File:Spinoheadsculpture.png|Sculpture of a dinosaur's head File:Spinosaurusrainjwe.png|''Jurassic World: Evolution'' Notes *Director Joe Johnston created the infamous Spinosaurus T-rex fight as an homage to Ray Harryhausen's go motion dinosaurs and wanted to recreate a modern version of those fights. *The scene when the Spinosaurus kills a T-rex has been backlashed for killing off one of the main dinosaurs of the series. *The main dinosaur of the third film was originally gonna be a Baryonx, but was replaced by the Spinosaurus due to it being larger than a baryonx. *One of the references of the dinosaur was the eyes based on a crocodile. *The cell phone ringing in the spino's stomach was a homage to the crocodile from Peter Pan as it also swallowed an object. *They were a few alternate endings for Jurassic Park III, when the pack of raptors attacked and killed the Spinosaurus after it attacks the survivors on the boat. And the second ending where the spinosaurus attacked the marines on the beach when they arrive to rescue the survivors. The first alternate ending may have been the inspiration for the climax in Jurassic World, where the raptors confront the Indominus Rex. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Genetically-engineered beings Category:Fictionalized Species Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Extreme Category:Creatures Designed by Mark McCreery Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Animatronics Category:North American Creatures Category:Unique Beings Category:EX